Revision
by Ariel119
Summary: They are going to get to the bottom of things, once and for all. Spoilers for "47 Seconds" "The Limey" and, mildly, "Head Hunters". Note, now rated M! Chapter 4 is actual story now, not a placeholder, for those that have been following.
1. Chapter 1

**_So when I went to bed Monday night, snippets of dialogue began haunting me. This is the result. Spoilers for 47 Seconds and The Limey. _**

Revision

Kate tapped her pen on the blotter, careful not to leave marks on her paperwork, and willed herself to stop looking toward the elevator every time the stupid thing dinged. Finally, FINALLY, her partner appeared. Holding _one_ coffee. Her patience, stretched to the breaking point, finally snapped. She stood, grabbed him by the wrist, and, ignoring his startled "What-?", dragged him into the stairwell.

"What the _hell_ is going on with you lately?" she demanded without preamble. He didn't flinch, at all, and that was a surprise to her.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied coolly. She glared at him, waiting for something to give, but…

"You've changed."

"People do that."

"Yes, but usually it's for the better. _You_ brought a frickin' _date _to a _crime_ scene. If Gates had gotten wind of it, she'd find a way to ban you."

He scoffed. "Sorry, but I improved as much as I was ever going to. And it obviously wasn't enough for you, so…" he shrugged. "Maybe I decided to revert back to the guy who got to have a little more fun." After all, he'd stayed, even when he wanted to quit, because she said he made her job more fun. And what had it gotten him?

"What are you talking about?" fear shook her voice. His warmth, his affection, was gone, and it terrified her.

"You see, when we met, people were pretty happy with me. Well, not Gina, but, her opinion didn't really matter anymore. You were one of the few to resist my charms. That intrigued me. As I spent time with you, I started to…revise…myself, like a draft of one of my novels. As time went on, I made more tweaks, more polishes, putting better and better versions out there, hoping that one day, I'd win your acceptance. I realize now, that's never going to happen. So you know what? I'm _done_ trying. I have my pride, Kate." He didn't look proud. He looked…sick.

"Wh-where is this coming from, Rick? Tell me, because I'm really at a loss here." She took in his stony expression. The last time she'd seen him like that was the reporter's interrogation, during the bombing case. That was right about when he'd started getting weird on her. What could have happened? In her mind she began to build a timeline. There was his lunch date, which certainly stung. Before that, he turned down her invitation to go for drinks. Some comments that had a hint of bitterness behind them. The first anomaly was when he'd dropped off her coffee and left, after being home reviewing witness statements. She'd come out of her interrogation of…Bobby Lopez. Suddenly the pieces snapped into place. "Oh. You heard me?"

His whole being radiated defensiveness. "Yes, I did, and the only conclusion I could come to, for why you lied, was that you simply did not reciprocate the feeling. I must say, I was rather stunned, I'd been getting a different message from you lately. So what _was_ all that, anyway? The teasing remarks I can understand, those aren't really new. But the looks, the touches? It was pretty cruel of you, when you think about it, knowing how I felt, how I might interpret moments like that."

Kate staggered back, shaking her head, each sentence like a physical blow. "No. No, no, no. Cas- Rick. You are so wrong. So VERY wrong." She raked her hands through her hair, thinking frantically. God, how could things have gotten this bad? She had to get through to him, and fast. "Do you remember when we were talking, about regrets and opportunities, right before Javier interrupted us? I was about to tell you what I've been working on with my therapist." He looked like he'd rather be any place else. She put her hand on his shoulder, making sure she had his attention. "I've been trying to take down the wall. For US. My job comes with danger, but what that case proved is that shit happens, no matter what walk of life you're from. And I want to make the most of whatever time I have left. Starting now." Her brain registered the lightening of his expression a second before her lips found his.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I value the time and opinion of every reader. Thank you! My review "happy dance" makes the time til next Monday night go faster...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was discouraged because SO many of my fellow writers have addressed these events SO well, I thought there was nothing left to say. However I think I finally found a unique angle on it. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to MyBoyGeorge for her insight. I think it's easier to follow now, but just in case, italic words with single quote marks ' 'are internal monologue. _**

* * *

><p>There was a battle raging inside Richard Castle. It had begun the moment that Mouth had reported contact initiated by one Detective Beckett. Brain was still processing her words, "I want to make the most of the time I have left, starting now." After receiving a congratulatory pat from Joy, Libido stood up to report for duty. Before it had the chance to alert Hands, it was put into a strangle hold by Pride. <em>'Sinning by silence isn't smart or brave, it's cowardly'<em> it taunted, a spoiled child set on getting its way. Pride then informed Mouth that it had better quit fraternizing with the enemy. Hands were ordered to push her away. _'Gently'_, Chivalry cautioned.

Rick pushed off the stairwell wall, the one probably still reverberating with their angry words. He grasped Kate by the biceps, then locked his frame so that she was at arm's length. _'Right where she's kept us for years now,' _Pride sneered.

Kate's eyes opened, and he could see the confusion clouding them. Pride could sense Love stirring from the dormancy it had been tricked into by Gloom and Ethanol, and acted quickly. It spooled two snippets of memory into a constant playback loop. "I remember every second!" chased his mother's "Then she never will be, then you move on" over and over. Hands dropped, hanging listlessly

Sentiment petitioned Logic to put their oppositional relationship aside and work toward this common cause. Logic agreed, employing its tried-and-true voice of Reason to narrate the memories that Sentiment was flashing across the visual cortex. First up was the conversation they'd had after the first round of interviews with the survivors of the 'Takeover' explosion. _'Note the look on her face when she said _"It makes you think about all those things in your own life that you don't want to put off any more."_ She was going to say something else, right before the two of you were interrupted. Wasn't it within reason that her next words would have been her confession, just like she's telling you?'_

Then they replayed the conversation that he had initiated. "…all the opportunities they'll never have. I don't want that to happen." She'd been smiling, open, as he spoke. _'Maybe she was hoping we were taking the 'British Secret Agent' contract and finally leave her alone,' _Pride hissed_. 'She sure didn't have any trouble going off to the consulate with her own Brit.'_

'_Undercover,' _Logic reminded._ 'It's not like she went off to the prom.'_

Ears sounded the general alarm, Kate was talking again. "What is it, Castle? Jacinta? What, Miss 'Fun and Uncomplicated' helps you crack one case, and she's all you need now? Why are you bothering to come back? It seems like we're just getting in the way of your good time these days."

'_Rejection has made her bitter'_, Empathy whispered. _'That's something we can identify with.'_

'…_such a fool_,' Pride parroted, not yet willing to surrender.

"I feel like I'm doing something real, something that matters. I'm not going to walk away from that," Defensiveness contributed, via Mouth.

"But you're walking away from _me_ so you can do some_body_ fake?"

'_That's Jealousy talking' _Hope piped up_. 'It only has power because she CARES!"_

Love stirred at this. _'Your mother is right. I am NOT just a switch you can flip, and I'm done sitting by quietly while Pride makes Mouth spout crap like_ "That's not the only way to maximize damage." _You're back as her partner, now that that foolishness with Ethan Slaughter is over.(We're still trying to coax Character Judgment out of self-imposed exile, but after Sofia Turner and Damien Westlake, it's going to take everything Optimism has.) But she's still not happy. Why? Because it's the other broken connection she's trying to fix. Go ahead, ask her. I dare you.'_

"Kate. What are you saying?" Love chortled at how easily Pride had been tricked into using Mouth for good. Sensing victory, Love summoned Hands to caress her face.

"I'm saying I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I'm saying I love you. The way you care for your daughter, putting her wellbeing before everything, including the mystery. The way you indulge your mother. The way you turn my day around with your little thoughtful gestures, I love all of it."

Joy persuaded Eyes to let a couple of tears loose. Mouth stretched into a wide grin. Pride retreated to a dark corner to sulk, until Heart reminded it that being loved, by someone so extraordinary, was most definitely something to be proud of.

Rick pulled Kate to him, wrapping his arms around her as though he never intended to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? Pretty please? I hate to play the pity card, but I'm battling a sinus infection, and review love just makes me forget how my face hurts.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

****_**Hi folks! The writing bug seems to have bitten again, finally. Hope you all enjoy the result.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>The snake of anxiety within Kate's chest uncoiled from where it had been holding her heart in its tight grip. She breathed a sigh of relief, chest expanding as much as it could with Rick's arms banded around her. She rubbed her cheek against the leather of his coat where it lay atop his broad shoulders, finding that the hide was even softer than she first suspected. She brushed a kiss to his cheek before regretfully beginning to pull out of his embrace. As much as she'd love to stand here all day with him, she had work to get back to, and if they hadn't been missed yet, they would be, very soon.<p>

He turned his head to the side and found her lips with his, caressing them sweetly before pulling back. "Not yet, please?" he murmured. She pulled back enough to see the pleading in his eyes. "I finally get to hold you, in a non-life-or-death situation. Don't take it away already."

"Castle, if we get caught playing kissy-face, it _will_ be life or death, because I will _end_ you." She softened the words with a teasing smile. The glint in his eyes telegraphed his reply.

"What a way to go, though," he said with a leer, confirming her suspicion. He cocked his head to the side, apparently listening for footfalls. Mentally she scoffed. 'Good luck with that. Fireproof doors are also pretty _sound_proof,' she thought.

She lowered her chin so that she could look up at him through her lashes. One hand came down to play with the button on his shirt. When she was certain she had his full attention, she spoke quietly. "I know how much you enjoy instant…_gratification_…but if you agree to put this on hold and go back to work with me like a responsible _grown-up_, I promise you as much…_ adult activity _as our bodies can stand, in the _very_ near future." She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" he asked suspiciously. "When you say 'adult activity', you don't mean something boring, like filing our taxes?"

"I mean you, me, a lot of candlelight, a little wine, and _no_ clothes. Tonight, my place. You provide dinner, I'll take care of…dessert," she finished wickedly. Her eyes widened as she felt his reaction where their lower bodies were pressed together. "Oh. Sorry."

"Not to worry," he said easily. He chuckled at her skeptical look. "Beckett, if you had _any_ idea how many times a _day_ you have that effect on me…" he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "you'd never be able to get this blush out." He released his hold on her and she stepped back. "Let me assure you, I'm quite used to it by now."

Kate smiled and turned to open the door. She glanced around and saw that the hallway was clear, then motioned for him to follow her. They returned to her desk and took their seats. Kate slogged through her paperwork for an hour before she let herself lean back in her chair. She massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Castle rose from his seat and disappeared into the break room, returning with two steaming cups. She smiled her thanks, letting the warmth of her gratitude fill her expression.

At the end of the day, they parted ways on the street, sharing a lingering, longing gaze rather than any physical contact that might be witnessed by colleagues. Castle licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "I'll be by in an hour?" he offered, more timid than he expected to sound.

"Perfect," she murmured, pouring her reassurance into the single word.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at her door, sixty-<em>one <em>minutes later, Kate looked at him with disbelief. He'd changed clothes, found a florist to purchase a breath-taking bouquet from, and acquired dinner, all in the short time they'd been apart.

She took the flowers from him and he carried the brown paper shopping bag inside, setting it on her table. Some heavenly aroma wafted toward her, and her stomach growled appreciatively.

"One good thing has come out of this already. At least now I can claim feeding you as part of my right as your…well, 'more than partner' is such a mouthful, isn't it?" he trailed off, hoping she would supply a more suitable word.

"Speaking of mouthful, where DID you get the food?" she asked, neatly avoiding the subject of labels for now.

He narrowed his eyes at her, just long enough to let her know he wasn't fooled. "It pays to have friends that own restaurants."

She glanced at the swooping 'Q' on the bag. "Madison is _my _friend, smartass."

"And she told me to tell you hello. As a matter of fact, this repast is on her, as congratulations to us for our long-overdue…meeting of the minds."

Kate gasped. "You _didn't_. Dammit, Castle. What has it been? Six hours, maybe seven? You really had to go blabbing to _my_ friend?"

He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, easy. She figured it out. I went there because I wanted to get you something special, and I figured she'd know your tastes. She said…she said it was about time you let me…romance… you properly."

Kate sighed and crossed to him, arms raised to gather him to her. "Speaking of proper. I haven't greeted my guest properly. What must you think of my manners?" Before he could reply, she brushed a soft kiss to his lips. "Welcome to my home," she murmured, kissing him again, a little more urgently. "Thank you for the lovely flowers." Her next kiss had him groaning and pulling away.

"Beckett. Dinner first. I have a feeling we'll need our strength."

She released her hold on him and turned to peer in the bag. He shouldered her aside. "Fetch some plates, woman," he commanded playfully, but braced himself for a pinch or slap.

"The table is already set, sir," she said with a graceful curtsey. She took advantage of his stunned paralysis to take the bag away from him, and with a triumphant chuckle, carried it to the table. '_Expect the unexpected, Ricky_,' she thought. She unloaded the containers and plated out the contents. Finally she snapped her fingers at him, jolting him out of his stupor. "Castle. Open some wine?"

He jumped and nodded, complying. He found a red wine that would complement the beef burgundy he'd procured from Madison. Pouring two glasses, he carried them to the table, dropping a kiss on Kate's cheek as he set hers beside her plate. The simple, domestic gesture made the color rise in her face.

He picked his glass up as soon as he'd gotten himself settled at the table, tilting it toward her. She lifted her glass, waiting. Surely a master of words would be able to weave them into a toast befitting their first 'official' date. He didn't disappoint. "To opened eyes and opened hearts."

"To wrecking balls that go through walls," she replied, arching her eyebrow. He grinned appreciatively and clinked his glass to hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter: Dessert. Please be so kind as to leave a review? As many others have said, they are GREAT sources of motivation.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, folks, it took me a while, but I think I have a chapter everyone will be happy with. **

* * *

><p>A companionable silence settled over the room, broken only by the sound of silverware scraping ceramic, or the occasional hum of appreciation for the flavorful food. At last their plates and utensils were rinsed and laid in the sink. The second Beckett's hands were free of anything fragile or otherwise dangerous, Castle spun her around and pulled her against him. For a long moment he simply held her, enjoying the feel of her curves pressed against his frame, until he could deny himself no longer. He pulled back just enough to find her lips with his. Beckett, for her part, gloried in the buffet of sensation, tracing his shoulder blades and the musculature of his back with her hands while soaking in his warmth. His broad hands mapped her body while his tongue skimmed her lower lip, beseeching entrance.<p>

She opened for him, met his tongue with hers, swallowed his growl. She tasted the wine and the sauce and _him. _His fingers tangled in the hair at the base of her skull, holding her as though he were trying to fuse himself with her. At length she braced a hand on his shoulder, applied pressure, gently but firmly enough to get his attention. He broke away with a regretful moan, regarded her with confusion. She smiled reassuringly. "Hold that thought…" she murmured. She took a step backward and his arms fell away from her.

Castle watched her retreat, feeling dazed. She disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. Minutes later it opened again, soft flickering light dancing on the frame, then on the waves of her hair, darkness woven with gold. A hand appeared, and something pink fluttered in his direction. He strode over, caught it just before it hit the carpet at his feet. Lace and straps and soft fabric, still warm from her body heat. He looked up just in time to catch a matching flying garment. His brain struggled for a few seconds, before he glanced up in wonder. If _he_ was holding …then what was she…? His gaze darted down the hallway. Just her head was visible, hazel eyes teasing yet sultry. "A promise is a promise…"she stated. Eagerly he moved toward her bedroom. She retreated from view until he came to stand in her doorway. She was perched on the edge of her bed, clothed only in candlelight. Glass votive holders of all shapes and hues adorned every stable surface, giving her skin a warm glow He closed his eyes, trying to etch the image into his permanent memory.

He sensed her nearness, breathed in her scent, seconds before he felt her toying with his shirt buttons. He opened his eyes and was lost in her gaze, so earnest, so open. She worked the first button free, then the second, trailing a fingernail down the center of his chest. He picked up where she left off, hastily dispensing with the rest of the little discs and shrugging out of the shirt. Her hands explored his torso and he took a deep breath in, making his chest expand under her fingertips. Her digits danced along the band of dark blue denim that encircled his waist, slipping down into his back pockets. His eyes darkened to nearly the color of his pants, which he seemed frantic to remove, a task she'd made more challenging. The sparkle in her eyes told him she knew how she was confounding him. He dragged his thumbnails up her sides to her armpits, and she launched herself away from him with an explosion of giggles.

He made quick work of his fly, slid his pants down and stepped free of them. "There, all caught up," he grinned at her. Castle moved to stand before her, adrenaline flooding his system. The fact that they'd both had lovers before made him no less nervous. This would be _their_ first time, the culmination of four _years_ of foreplay. They reached for one another at the same time, her arms winding around his neck as she tilted her head up to meet his kiss. His lips brushed hers, sweetly at first, but the heat between them quickly grew to a fire that threatened to incinerate all of his good intentions to take things slow and savor the experience. He slid his lips off hers and found her earlobe, grazing it gently with his teeth. In payment she traced the furrow between his neck muscles with her tongue. His kisses traced down her jawline to the base of the column of her throat, where he let his tongue play in the notch between her clavicles. He continued downward over her sternum, pausing to drop a reverent kiss on her scar. His forehead rested for a moment just under her chin as he fought back the memory of how close he'd come to losing her forever. Her fingers stroked through his hair soothingly, as though she could read his thoughts. Shaking off the gloom, he continued his exploration across the soft swell of her breast to the nipple, already taut with anticipation. She groaned when he captured the bud between his lips, teased it with his tongue. He pulled away, chuckling at her whimper of loss. He maneuvered her backward and eased her onto the bed, crawling up beside her.

She pulled him down to her, longing emanating from her pores. She kissed him, coaxed him to open for her, and flipped them while he was distracted by her tongue. She straddled him, bending to explore as he had done to her. Her hair tickled his chest as she moved, as soft as it had been under his hands the night they'd rescued Ryan and Esposito. He tensed as she moved further down his body, everything tightening in anticipation. He shuddered as her hot mouth embraced his manhood, her tongue teasing in ways that would undo him in seconds. He reached for her, feebly at first but then with purpose, catching her arm and hauling her up to meet his kiss. His hands cupped her head but then smoothed over her shoulders, down her back to caress her bottom. He rolled them again so that she was beneath him (the only circumstance under which she would _ever_ be so). His hand slipped out from under her, over her hip to the crease of her thigh, teasing around her opening. He dipped a finger in and her mouth opened wider under his, urging him to plunge his tongue deeper even as she shifted her hips up to meet his touch, try to engulf him by sheer force of will. He heeded her silent command, sliding his digit deep. He withdrew, added a second and pushed in, twisting. Her movement intensified, seeking relief from the tension that was building. Her hands clutched at his hips, fingernails digging into his ass cheeks

He pulled away, studied her flushed face, eyes clouded with lust. He glanced at her nightstand, licked his lips and chanced that his voice would sound stronger than he felt. "Kate? Do you have…?" he gestured to the drawer. She nodded wordlessly. He reached over and fished out a packet, ripped it open. Her hands reached to help him roll it on and he quivered at her touch, even through the thin barrier. He positioned himself above her and she guided him in, then added the total embrace of her limbs to that of her sheath. He held still for a moment, locking this memory away, too, before allowing his hips to piston as they were already straining to do. She met him, thrust for thrust, bringing her hand around to caress his jaw, draw his gaze to hers. Up, up they climbed, until desperate noises escaped her. He lowered himself to his elbows, freeing his hands to cover her breasts, pinching both nipples firmly, and her vocalizations escalated to a long cry of release. With a few final strokes, he found his own climax. He peppered her face with soft kisses until their hearts were no longer thudding palpably against one another's chests.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since this takes place after "Headhunters" I am toying with the notion of taking them through the events of "Always" as a couple, if there is sufficient interest. Otherwise, I'll just add a sentence to this chapter sending them into the sunset. Cast your vote with the review button below ;)<strong>_


End file.
